U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,773 (VIROGENETICS CORPORATION (TROY, N.Y.)) 15 Nov. 1994 describes a modified recombinant poxvirus, more particularly a vaccinia virus having inactivated nonessential virus-encoded encoded genetic functions so that the recombinant poxvirus has attenuated virulence and enhanced safety. In particular, the genetic functions are inactivated by deleting an open reading frame encoding a virulence factor or by insertional inactivation of an open reading frame encoding a virulence factor. More particularly, this patent describes a vaccinia virus in which the open reading frame of for J2R, B13R+B14R, A26L, A56R, C7L-K1L, and I4L has been inactivated. This virus (NYVAC) can be engineered as a vector for a foreign nucleic acid and used as a vaccine for inducing an immunological response in a host animal. However, N YVAC is unable to efficiently replicate in most mammalian cells and can not be used as an oncolytic virus (XIANGZHI, et al. Vaccinia virus K1L protein supports viral replication in human and rabbit cells through a cell-type-specific set of its ankyrin repeat residues that are distinct from its binding site for ACAP2. Journal of virology. 2006, vol. 353, no. 1, p. 220-233.).
WO 2004/014314 (KIRN DAVID (US)) 19 Feb. 2004 describes an altered vaccinia virus that comprises one or more mutations in its viral genome. Described mutations are in one or more of the following classes of polypeptides: 1) interferon-modulating polypeptide; 2) complement control polypeptide; 3) TNF or chemokine-modulating polypeptide; 4) serine protease inhibitor; 5) IL-Ip modulating polypeptide; 6) non-infectious EEV form polypeptides; and, 7) viral polypeptide that act to inhibit release of infectious virus from cells (anti-infectious virus form polypeptide). In addition, mutations in A41L or C11R of vaccinia virus are also disclosed.
Vaccinia genome regions such as A34R, A41L, A53R, B5R, B7R, B8R, B13R, B15R, B18R, B22R, B28R, B29R, CUR, E3L, K2L, N1L, vC12L, and vCKBP are more particularly described in this application. Methods of the invention involve using any of the poxviruses discussed herein. The inventors also disclose methods to treat cancer by administering to the cancer cell or patient an effective amount of this altered vaccinia virus.